Kenyous On the Loose
by SomeWhereFarOff
Summary: Sarutobi Sasuke disappeared from the ninja world, and was the former 4th Hokage at a young age due to high chakra, fast learning, and an IQ over 300? Now he has returned, not to take his place as Hokage, but to investigate the mysterious appearing kenyous
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going Yukimura-sama" Sarutobi Sasuke said, following his master into what looked like a never ending forest. His master, Sanada Yukimura only smiled, "To my old drinking partner. She should be around here…" The white haired boy raised a brow, "A woman?" Yukimura continued smiling, "Don't worry….she is older then me" he reassured. Sasuke nodded. There was then silence, "You know that she lives in a place where kids learn to be ninjas like you" Yukimura said, his voice a little firmer, shifting the sake on his shoulder. "But of course you're the best ninja…right?" Sasuke snorted, "Of course I am" he then paused. "Why do you ask?" Yukimura smiled, "Nothing, just thinking about you going there and competing with other ninjas" his smiled contained secrets that Sasuke will never figure out. "Is it Konoha?" Sasuke asked, afraid of the answer. Yukimura smiled…each smile was different Sasuke always thought, cause at times he could figure out what Yukimura wants or needs just from a smile. A 'yes' or a 'no'. In this case, Yukimura was referring to a 'yes.' Sasuke started to protest.

"But won't people recognize me since I'm THE Sarutobi Sasuke" Sasuke said. "Don't worry, you can just change your name, and gather up all the people you know and kill them" Yukimura joked. Sasuke glared half heartedly, "Just kidding" Yukimura laughed, "You can just tell them to call you Sanada Hiro." Hiro nodded reluctantly since he was using _that_ tone, before seeing the Konoha gates.

"He's late today…." The Fifth Hokage looked out of her office window, sipping her sake. "Jeez….he can't possibly be lost again" she sighed. "After all those times I showed him the way" she said irritated. She turned towards one of the picture frames on her desk, "And…he's bringing Sasuke back" she whispered when she picked the one on the far right. "Tsunade-sama" after a couple minutes of silence, Shizune entered. "What" as she settled the picture frame back down. "There are people outside wanting to see you Tsunade-sama" Shizune threw a suspicious glance. "Let them through" she finished.

Hiro looked at the pair, where they were drinking sake…half drunk. "Hiro want some" Yukimura held a sake in front of him. "No thanks…I think I'll go out" Hiro dashed out of the room. "Is he going to be okay?" Tsunade asked. "Don't worry. Come drink up" Yukimura smiled pouring sake on the others cup.

After Hiro exited the room he found a tall tree near the outskirts of Konoha. "This place is still the same….ever since I left" Hiro smiled at the memory, playing with his toy. He dug through his yukata (?) finding what he wanted, a leaf with the same design as his head band. He held the leaf to his lips and blew. The sound was soft like a flute, it echoed around the whole village. When he stopped, the sound continued. Rising and falling the rhythm went on until it ended. He saw shadows approaching, 4 of them. "Sasuke-sama" they said, and bowed. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma" he acknowledged them. "What are you doing here, Sasuke-sama" Kurenai asked timidly, seeing her former master was quite a shock. Hiro looked at them each before looking at the sky, "Don't call me Sasuke, its change to Hiro now since I don't want people to recognize me" he told them firmly. "Yes Sa- Hiro-sama" Kurenai corrected. Hiro smirked, "To answer your question, my master wanted to have a drink with your now former Hokage" he said. "Master?" Gai questioned, they all rose into a standing position. "Sanada Yukimura-sama is my master. He save me…you can put it that way" he murmured. "I also don't want you to add the 'sama' at the end of my name, and pretend you don't know me. I'm sure you can all do that" Hiro continued. They all nodded. "Good…you can go now" he waved with his free hand, and they were gone.

When Hiro arrived, he only saw bottles stacked with sake. He guessed there were more than 100….he shook his head in disapproval. Hiro mumbled to himself when he approached the two drunks, muttering how he will never be like them. "Tsunade-sama" a voice broke in, making Hiro jump into the shadows, and his master and Tsunade snap there heads up. The Fifth Hokage cleared her throat, "Come in."

"What is it Shizune" Tsunade said, the sake bottles mysteriously disappeared. "N-nothing, it is just that I was wondering if you're done deciding which group Sanada Hiro is going to be in" Shizune stuttered, face flushed when seeing the smiling Yukimura. "Ah…yes" the Fifth shuffled around her desk, paper flying here and there. Until she found the one she wanted, "He will be in…" she quickly scanned through it, "Team 7, with Kakashi." She then waved Shizune off and continued her talk with Hiro's master. "Hai, I'll inform Kakashi-san" she then left. "I believe Sasuk- I mean Hiro-chan will learn a lot from this group" Tsunade said, directing it to the shadow not far away. "Isn't the Kyuubi boy there?" Yukimura inquired when Hiro decided to lean against the wall. "Kyuubi?" Hiro raised an eye brow. "You mean Uzumaki Naruto" Tsunade folded her hands in front of her, all traces of being drunk gone. "Yes…." He trailed off, looking out of the window. "I should get going now, it's getting late. Watch over Hi-chan for me" he chuckled, while Hiro scowled. "Just don't get lost" the Hokage called, when Yukimura just exited the door.

Tsunade sighed before turning her attention to the once Hokage, "Nice to see you again, Sasuke-sama" Hiro nodded. "I hope you don't just disappear like last time" sadness filled her eyes. Hiro lowered his head bangs covering his eyes, and played with his kendama. "Kakashi will give me a report of you every now and then" she gathered up all the scattered paper. Tsunade looked up, "They will be coming shortly, Shizune just left as you saw" she poured sake into her cup as if it weren't enough. Hiro looked away, "Neh…Tsunade-san" Tsunade made a 'hmm' sound while sipping her tea, "Do you think people will think different of me? Cause I just disappeared like that…" bangs covered his golden eyes. "Of course not" she sipped her sake, "They would actually appreciate you" she chuckled.

A knock broke their conversation, "Come in" Tsunade said for the second time. The door burst open with such force that the hinges came off, "What do you want old hag" a voice, that Hiro thought the second, no the moment he heard that voice he would hate that person. And he was correct, a boy with bright blonde hair, 6 whiskers? 3 drawn on each side, with crystal blue eyes. A goofy smile plastered on his slightly tanned face. Soon two more entered before a familiar white haired man entered. All not sensing the presence of THE Sarutobi Sasuke….except a certain man named Hatake Kakashi. Who was now reading that perverted book of his, _Still reading that book eh? Kakashi-san _he eyed the one eyed man who glanced at him for a brief moment before returning to his book.

"You know I missed my damn ramen for this" Naruto HAD to point that out. The Fifth Hokage rubbed her temples, while Sakura was beating him shitless. Sasuke (Uchiha) annoyed by all of this, leaned against the wall next to Hiro (who they still didn't notice) muttering about bakas and dobes. "Couldn't you guys' quite it down" the voice was as cold as ice, and making everyone (Including Sasuke, and not Including Tsunade and Kakashi) jumped about 5 ft in the air. "Who are you and how did you get in here without us sensing you" at least he had some brains in there Hiro rolled his eyes at his thoughts. "Then you guys must be very weak if you didn't sense me" Hiro said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What?! Are you calling me weak? Teme…you're as bad as Sasuke-teme" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Hiro. "And you're speaking to the next Hokage" this time he pointed to himself, with pride…too much pride Hiro thought. "I don't care if you're going to be the next guy to die, it doesn't have anything to do with me" he crossed his arms behind his head.

Naruto growled. "Naruto, I didn't call you guys here to quarrel" Tsunade slammed her palm at the heart of the desk. Sasuke was just about to jump that little brat and just stick a kunai up his little….before he was interrupted. "Anyways" she cleared her throat before she sat back down, "I believe you already met Sanada Hiro, your new teammate" The sake was definitely affecting the Hokage, since she said this all too hyper. "What!?" Hiro couldn't figure out who said it the loudest, Naruto or Sasuke. "You mean that bastard is staying with us?!" Naruto's annoying voice rang in and out of his ear. Sakura, the quiet one until now, "But…why all of a sudden?" Sakura and her curiosity. "Cause I said so" the sake was really taking affect, now her words were slurred.

"No…more questions" she waved her hand lazily. Then Kakashi took the opportunity to close his book and shooed everyone outside the office, when Tsunade collapsed after the door closed.

The trees were bright and lively today, sakura trees growing here and there. Not one dark cloud in sight….and ate a big bull of ramen, no one could ruin Naruto's day…except. "Why do I have to treat him to ramen too" Naruto whined. "Because it's your day to pick the place to eat and you pay for it too" Sakura who took a liking to Hiro, like a magnet would to a metallic item. Naruto groaned, _Sasuke and now him! _Naruto thought, glaring at Hiro's back who Sakura was talking to. "Stopping groaning you dobe" Sasuke growled in his ear. "Sasuke-teme what do you want" Naruto glared back when Sasuke glared, "I don't like that Sanada guy" Sasuke admitted. Naruto had a blank expression, before his lips formed a mischievous grin, "Your jealous aren't you Sasuke" Naruto earned himself with another frightful glare. "Yeah…he sure has the looks" Naruto continued, "he's a cold hearted bastard like you" he ignored the continuing glare. "Even when trying to look mad, it makes him cute with his childish looks and" he paused for dramatic effects which didn't work, "He attracts everyone's attention. I wouldn't be shocked if he was your twin" Sasuke's hand collided with Naruto's head, making a huge bump the size of a tennis ball appear and fell face flat on his face.

"Don't you dare compare me to that…that thing" Sasuke whispered harshly. Naruto stood up to yell at the other man when a hand clasped on his and Sasuke's shoulder. "What are you guys talking about" Kakashi had his book away (for once) and was smiling behind his mask. "Eh…edo…ano" Naruto stuttered while Sasuke tried coming up with an excuse. "You might want to keep walking. People might think you're up to something" Kakashi nodded his head to their right and saw people staring and whispering at them. "H-hai" they both said, and ran after them with Kakashi just behind them.

The villagers began to disappear from their circle (when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting) and began doing this and that, but only one remained. _Interesting….very interesting _it thought before walking down a narrow alley way. Hiro (Sasuke) looked back, "What wrong Hiro-kun" Sakura had hearts in her eyes, _He's so adorable _she thought. "Nothing…just thought I heard something" he mumbled before he continued eating his ramen.

**SWFO: Nyaa…..this was soooo bad. Anyways review…Also thanks for the advice. My first Naruto/SDK crossover. I'm so happy!!! **

** I was wondering if some of you can send a link where I can find Japanese words. Domo Arigatou !**


	2. Chapter 2 updated

"Sanada Hiro a.k.a Sarutobi Sasuke, couldn't believe that the village changed that much. _From up high it didn't look much at all_ Hiro pondered, looking at all of the villagers and shops. _As expected from Tsunade to make such big changes_ another voice said in his head. "Great, now I'm talking to myself" he mumbled. "Excuse me" a woman in her early twenties approached him. "I was…um…uh" she stuttered. "I was wondering if you can help me. Just for a bit" she winked at him. "Why should I?" he looked at her with suspicion. "Uh…um" she looked at Hiro with tearful eyes. "My husband is sick, and he needs some medical treatment" she shifted her eyes from him. "What makes you think I'll help you?" Hiro crossed his arms, a bored expression on. "Uh…" she shifted her eyes back. Her turquoise eyes flashed a dark green for a brief second before it disappeared. Hiro frowned a bit when he noticed the quick change. "Well, you see…you're a ninja and well" _There's something wrong with her _Hiro thought as a gust of wind blew. "Lead the way" he said. "Thank you so much" she said, tears streaming down her face.

Trees and trees were all he saw. _Great…we're going through the same thing as last time _he glared at a random tree while trying to keep a straight face. "Don't worry Sasuke-san. It won't be long before we reach there" she smiled pleasantly as she jumped over a log. Hiro snapped his head, while Midori (the woman) covered her mouth at her mistake. "Who are you" he demanded, seeing how they were getting deeper into the forest. "Ah, look! There it is" she pointed to a rather run down house. It was obviously a shop before; the sign was dirty and broken. The place looked a little…out of order and had a strange aurora coming from it.

"I'm home" she called, ignoring the questions thrown at her. "Ah! Okaa-san's home" a little boy, around four cried to his mother while he ran to her open arms. "Okaa-san's late today. Otou-san was coughing really hard" the kid said this none too cheerful. "Eh? Who's this?" he cocked his head to the side. "Ah…this is Sasuke-san. He's come to help Otou-san" she smiled at the rather confused 'Sasuke.' "Soka…isn't he rather small" he said, referring to his height. Sasuke coughed. "Come on…let's get inside" Midori smiled once again.

_I was right _Hiro thought. The place was dark, very dark, only lit by a small candle in the middle of a table. The place was rather gloomy, in Hiro's eyes. "Oto-san! Okaa-san's home!" the boy known as Keita said. The man looked very pale; his eyes were opened wide as he looked at his son. _There's…something off _Hiro looked behind him as the door suddenly closed. Hiro watched as he saw the three figures move. He saw as the woman's eyes flickered the same dark green color. Midori turned when she felt eyes glaring at her, and smiled. "Gomen…our house isn't that big. It's a bit old. I hope you don't mind" she poured what looked like water from a broken basin into a cup. "Who are you" he said again, this time harsher. _I can't tell you now _he heard a voice in his head say, and looked at the green haired woman in front of him. _Look_ her gaze fell on the man on the bed. _He's a kenyou _she told him. Hiro's eyes widen before returning to normal. _Don't worry, I'll explain everything in due time Sasuke-sama _she said. Hiro nodded, dazed, "But there's something wrong with him…isn't there?" he asked. "Yes Sasuke-sama…he can't turn into his kenyou form" Midori said, as it started raining, lightning flashed through the broken windows.

"Why is it that?" he said, scowling. Keita tugged at his mother's kimono sleeves with fear in his eyes. "Okaa-san….there's something wrong with Otou-san" he pointed, his hands shaking with fear. Both he and Midori snapped their heads when they heard a cry. "Get Keita and go. Go out" Sasuke said as he saw the pair run off. The man on the bed was twisting and turning, his cries of pain ringing into Sasuke's ears. He thrashed, the blanket dropping to the ground. Sasuke couldn't hold a surprised gasp. _That man's body_ Sasuke thought. His body, some parts of it was scaly, purple like poison. His feet were a grayish green color, claws scratching on the futon, eyes bulging as he looked at the young shinobi. He gave one final cry before he drop dead silent. His now long hair blocking most of his face, Sasuke inched for the door when the floor squeaked beneath him where he stepped. The man lunged at him when Sasuke leap and did a back flip, creating space in the little store. Sasuke's eyes widen when its tongue grew longer, his clothes torn from how big he gotten. On instinct, Sasuke reached for his Muramasa. But he felt nothing but air. _Shit! _He cried, when remembering he left it behind. The man lunged again, it's claws raised high in the air, Sasuke gasped when it grazed his shoulder, ripping his yukata. He brought out his kendama, swung it where it wrapped around the claw, pulling it where the kenyou lurched forward. Sasuke kicked him in the stomach then just below the chin he swung his kendama, the ball making impact. Just when the kenyou was rising again, Sasuke grabbed the basin, dropped it on the ground, and grabbed a single shard. He threw it, where it hit his forehead, then his leg, arm and stomach.

Sasuke approached the fallen figure; cautiously he watched it before heading back outside. The rain was soaking his yukata, sticking to his small figure. He sighted a familiar green haired woman who was standing in the rain. "Midori, where's Keita" he said when he noticed she was alone. She didn't answer. He turned around, when he heard foot steps but saw no one. "Mi--" but was cut off when he felt something against his throat. He turned his head, just enough to see her. "What are you doing" he whispered harshly. She smiled at him, "What do you think I'm doing? Sasuke-sama" the knife at his neck moved closer, drawing a trickle of blood. "Who are you…" he said, for the third time. She smiled, her lips moved but was blocked by the sound of thunder. Sasuke eyes widen as he saw the words spewing from her lips.


End file.
